Demons,Vampires And A Witch
by sophiesnape
Summary: This is a story about my OC Sophie Grim and her journey for revenge that doesn't quite turn out how she would've expected. NOTICE:This is a Sebastian x OC x Ciel x Kaname with a hint of OC x Zero.
1. Prolouge

As his fangs pierced my skin, i felt my body convulse and as i writhed beneath the bulky man's body, i could feel every single drop of blood he sucked from me being swallowed. I tried so hard to call for Sebastian but i was paralyzed with fear. His voice was gruff as he whispered in my ear.

"My child, you taste absolutley delectable, alot better than any member of the Kuran family, but I think i'm going to spare you and make you my toy." Just as he said the last word a long black leg extended from nowhere and kicked the blood thirsty monster away from me, instantaneously i knew who the leg belonged too...

"Seb-as-tian!" I managed to choke. Suddenly a brutal fight commenced between my faithful butler and the distgusting vampire that had decided I was a tasty snack, but i only managed to stay consious long enough to see Sebastian break the vampire's neck and crush his skull. The last image i remeber from that night was the silhouette of my black butler walking towards me.


	2. Chapter 1

2 years later...

I looked in the mirror and flashed my sharp teeth, i saw my seemingly normal blue-grey eyes, flash crimson red. I had hated what i had become. I slammed my hand against the mirror and felt the sharp pain of the glass shredding through my skin, crimson liquid slid down my arm, like a spillage of red wine cascading down a slanted table.

"Oh for gods sake." I huffed, next thing i knew i had a long slender arm wrapped around my waist.

"I thought you didn't believe in god my lady?" I giggled.

"Sebastian, what have i told you, call me Sophie and you're right i don't, but doesn't that give me the right to blaspheme?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Well my la- Miss Sophie, i have too agree with you there, but im sorry it is time for breakfast with the young master, now lets get you cleaned up." He moved my arm up to his lips and began to suckle the blood up. "Sebastian don't do that you remeber the last time Ciel caught us together, he really punished you and i don't want that to happen again." I pulled my arm briskly away but Sebastian grabbed my other arm and pinned me against the wall, he moved his face closer to mine and our lips touched briefly, i could feel the electricity pulling us together, i managed to get an arm free and pulled him into a long kiss and we would have carried on longer but we were interrupted by Ciel, who was quite pissed when he found us in the bathroom together.

Ciel was already seated at the beautifully carved, wood table.

"Good morning Sophie, how are you today?" He said in calm voice, but i could sense the mischeif playing on his lips.

"Im very well Ciel, thank you, and yourself?" As i asked the question Sebastian placed my breakfast in front of me and very slyly he squeezed my thigh, reminding me Ciel was going out later.

"Im very good thank you, so Sophie do you have any new leads on who turned you into a vampire and why they did it?" I knew he was going to ask that question sooner or later, but i thought he would have at least waited until after breakfast.

"Yes i do, so next week me and Sebastian are leaving the Phantomhive manor indefinatly and i really do thank you for your hospitality but im afraid next week is when we part ways." Ciel looked really pissed.

"Why are you leaving, i mean if you haven't noticed Sebastian is my butler and i don't want yo- forget it." As he said the last two words he flushed bright red.

"Im sorry Ciel, i have too leave and Sebastian will still be in your service but he will only come when needed, and you are a demon, so you can manage most things yourself." I decided to leave it at that and left the table without another word and i hadn't even touched my food.

After leaving the awkward situation at the table, i decided to take a stroll through the garden. I walked for about ten minuets and i came to my favourite place. It was a opening in the hedges that had a beautiful black bench in the centre and all the hedges had pretty black roses buried within the mass of leaves. I slumped down on the bench with a sigh and thought to myself.

'Now that i have gained access to Cross Academy, i can fianlly get revenge against Kaname Kuran, all i need to do is find his weakness and then i can destroy his life like he destroyed mine.' I smiled a devilish smile and carried on with the plotting, but what i hadn't noticed was that Sebastian was standing right behind me and it wasn't until he placed his hand on my shoulder, making me jump out of my skin,that i noticed he was there.

"So this is where you have been hiding, i take it your news didn't go well with the young master?" I sighed

"Yes and no, you see he was angry at you leaving and well..." Sebastian moved around the bench and sat down next to me, and placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Well what?" I looked him dead in the eye "Well his exact words were

'Why are you leaving, i mean if you haven't noticed Sebastian is my butler and i don't want yo- forget it.'

I can't, for the life me, figure out what he was going to say and it's really buggìing me." I faced my head forward and scowled in deep thought, Sebastian gently grabbed my chin and pulled it to the side to face him and he stared intently into my eyes

"You know Miss Sophie i do love it when your eyes are blood red, they suit you, maybe you would look better with permenant red eyes." He smiled smugly.

"Are you implying i should become

'scum of the earth' as that pompus fool Will puts it." We both laughed heartily at the joke and in a snap Sebastian turned really serious, he grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and led me down on the bench, he brushed the hair from my face and leant down to my ear and whispered

"Sophie, will you spend the rest of eternity with me as. A. Demon?" The last word rung in my ear over and over again.

"Sebastian yo-you called me Sophie." I decide not to give him an answer and instead i pulled his head up from my ear and pressed his lips to mine with some force and to be honest i don't think he held back either. What neither of us knew was that we where being watched.

"Well young master Sebastian was led on top of Miss Sophie and i heard him say something about spending the rest of eternity with him, which is ridiculous because we are human and we can't spend eternity togther an-" Ciel cut Meyrin off abrutly.

"What was her answer Meyrin?" Meyrin coward in fear as Ciel looked like he could of murded someone.

"Erm well sir i don't think she gave him an answer, she just whispered something quietly and then kissed him very passionatly, oh it was so romantic, yes it was." Ciel by this point was absolutely seething with anger.

"Meyrin i want you Bard and Finny to do me a job, i want you to go into Sophie's room and find out where they are leaving to next week." Meyrin saluted Ciel very formally and shouted.

"Yes young master you can count on us, yes you can!" She marched out the room in a military fashion and left Ciel Phantomhive to his thoughts.

"You called for me young master?" Sebastian said in a light cheery tone with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes i did Sebastian, so when where you going to tell me that you are leaving for good next week?" Ciel had no emotion etched on his face, which was something he was really good at.

"Well young master, Sophie said she was going to mention something either today or tomorrow so i decide to leave it to her."Ciel's eye twitched but he was determined to show no emotion.

"And since when did you call your contractee's by their first name, i mean i have known you for fifteen years and not once have you called me Ciel, not even by accident, so what is it? What does she mean to you Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled but this time he seemed more annoyed than anything.

"Well master i just feel really attached to her and she isn't exactly a contractee so she has no obligation to give me her soul for helping her and may i remind you i offered to help her." Ciel said nothing for a moment, mulling things over in his head, he then spoke trying to hold back his anger, that was so viciously trying to attack Sebastian.

"Why did you decided to help her in the first place, i know you, and you would never do anything unless it was for your own personal benefit." Sebastain smiled sweetly

"You're right my lord." He took out his pocket watch from his breast pocket and took a quick glance at it.

"I'm sorry my lord, but i must be off, it is time for me to prepare dinner." Sebastian smiled once again and then left the room quietly, as soon as the door softly clicked too, Ciel slammed his head on his desk.

"What is Sophie to you Sebastian.'


	3. Chapter 2

"Now Yuki, Zero, Kaname we have a transfer student to the night class." Kaien Cross said with a small smile, he took a picture from his desk and held it up to the three students dressed in white, Zero and Yuki nodded their heads.

"She survived?"

Kaname muttered quietly under his breath. Kaien Cross looked at Kaname with suspision.

"Is something the matter Kaname?" Kaname shook his head.

"No headmaster, she just seems familiar, thats all." Kaname looked at Yuki, who was itching to ask him questions, but she turned away from him and asked Kaien Cross something instead.

"So headmaster, what is her name and where is she from?" Yuki smiled, she loved meeting new people.

"Well Yuki, her name is Sophie Grim and she is from England, she is sixteen years old and is a vampire that was formally a-" "A witch."

Kaname cut him off.

Zero decided that now was the time to speak.

"So Witches actually exsist?"

Kaien spoke once again.

"Well vampires exsist, so do you not think that it is only plausable that other beings like witches or even demons exsist in our world?" Zero opened his mouth to reply but was beaten to it by Kaname.

"Why has she decided to come here, i mean she maybe a vampire but surely she will fall to level E soon?"

Kaien smiled.

"Well of course i wouldn't let a level E vampire into the school Kaname, what do you take me for?" Kaname sighed and wiped the little beads of sweat from his forehead. "But Kaname i have been informed that it is impossible for her to fall to a level E as she was able to drink the blood of her master." New beads of sweat began to form on his head, Yuki noticed his nervousness and grabbed his arm, to comfort her lover.

"So Kaname do you know who her master was?" Kaien knew full well that her master was Rido Kuran but he was testing to see if Kaname would lie to his dearest Yuki or tell her the truth and break her heart.

"No headmaster, im sorry, i don't know who her master was." Kaname was lying through his teeth but he did it so smoothly that Kaien barely noticed his lie.

"Well i think the transfer student has arrived, so i think she should be welcomed by our disciplinary committee, oh and by the way she has a butler that will be staying with us, but they will be using seperate rooms, so Yuki i want her to share a room with you." Yuki gave a big toothy grin.

"Okay father!" Zero and Yuki left the room in haste, eager to meet the new night class student.

"Why did you lie Kaname, you of all people know that you shouldn't lie to Yuki, she hates it." Kaname looked down in shame, but after a few seconds he looked back up and straight in Kaien's eyes.

"Why did you let her transfer here, you know she is going to go after Yuki, when she finds out that she is the only thing that matters to me." Kaien thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well Kaname i am willing to take that risk for you to learn your lesson, now please leave i have some preperations to make." Kaname said nothing else and left the room silently and it wasn't until he made it back to his own room, did he slam his hand against the wall and choked.

"How the hell did she survive?"

As i stepped out of the limo, i was greeted by quite a short girl with long brown hair and and a very tall, handsome boy with short sliver hair, he spoke first.

"Hello my name is Zero Kiryuu and this is Yuki Kuran." I froze in horror at the name and they gave me quite a weird look, after a minuet of staring down Yuki, Sebastian squeezed my shoulder and pulled me out of my daze. "Hello i'm Sophie Grim and this is my butler Sebastian, and i'm guessing from the uniforms you are night class students to?"

Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Yes we are and we are the disciplinary comittee and we have come to escort you and your butler too your dorm rooms." Yuki smiled again, but Zero had been glancing at the floor nervously ever since he had spoken. Zero and Yuki lead us up the the stone steps which took us to the entrance of Cross Academy, then the pathway split left and right and we proceeded down the left path for about three minuets until we came to the entrance of the dorms.

"This is the moon dorm and it is where you and Sebastian will spending most of your time." Yuki smiled. Again. She was really starting to annoy me, she was too chirpy for her own good. Zero finally decided to say something.

"I think you should go and find Kaname, Yuki, to be honest he should have been already, to meet Sophie." I finally saw him smile and it was really cute, he blushed when he noticed that i had seen him smile. "Okay Zero, go on ahead and take Sophie and Sebastian too their dorm rooms, and when i find Kaname i will bring him over." Zero and Yuki nodded at each other and Yuki ran off into the Moon dorm.

"So Sophie, why did you decide to transfer too Cross Academy, i mean aren't you from England, so why come to Japan to go to school?" I had think of a reason and quick, but to my relief Sebastian had already planned everything, down to the littlest detail.

"Well My lady is currently working on a foreign exchange project and she chose to come to Japan because she had heard rumors that Japan had excellent teaching standards and because Cross Academy is the only school in Japan that takes vampires, she thought coming here was the best thing to do." Wow! Sebastian had really planned this well.

"Ah so i guess you will be doing high school work with me and Yuki then?" I smiled and nodded, we carried on the rest of the journey in silence aside from the odd mumur from Zero pointing out places and telling us what they where.

After about five minuets we made it to my new dorm room and to my luck Sebastian's room was right across the hall.

"Okay so i'll leave you to get sorted and i think Kaname will be here soon, but until then make yourself at home." Zero said nothing more and walked back the way we came. We walked into my new room and were gobsmacked at how beautiful it was. The room was painted a dark red and the curtains, furniture and decorations were midnight black. I was smiling with pleasure until i noticed that there were two beds, my face fell.

"Sebastian i told headmaster Cross that i wanted a single dorm, why am i sharing with someone?" Sebastian scanned the room once more.

"Well maybe we should just see who you are sharing with, before you go making requests to the headmaster." I nodded, but i was still angry.

"Sebastian what should i do, im not ready to face Kaname yet, and he is bound to know who i am and if he does say somthing, while that Yuki girl is there, then my plan will go to ruin." I slumped myself on the bed that wasn't made. Sebastian sat down next to me."Sophie, i think that everything will go to plan, but for now lets just forget it." He turned my head to face his and stroked my chocolate brown hair.

"Hey Sebastian, you know how i never answered your question the other day? Well i've been thinking an-" I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said with a sigh. The door opened and there was Kaname Kuran, the monster i had depised for so long, but for some reason after seeing his face i could not bring myself to hate him fully.

"Hello Miss Grim, i am Kaname Kuran, pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand for me to shake and i reluctently took it.

"Pleased to meet you Kaname, i have been waiting to grace your presence for a while." I said through gritted teeth, Kaname understood the hidden meaning, Unlike Yuki who had just entered and was being as oblivious as ever. Kaname stepped into the room, gently closed the door behind him and sat down on the leather sofa.

"So, Sophie you will be sharing this room my dearest Yuki." I was fuming, i had to share a room with a peppy, loud and really annoying girl, while Sebastian gets his room to his self, espcially when i could be spending more alone time with him.

"Im happy to share a room with Yuki, she seems really nice." I felt sick to my stomach saying all this, but i just had to grin and bear it.

"Yuki, Sebastian, do you mind if i have a private word with Sophie?" Yuki nodded happily and skipped out of the room, however Sebastian seemed reluctent to move and it wasn't until i gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, that he made he way out of the door.

"You and your butler seem pretty close." I scowled at Kaname.

"Well me and Sebastian get along well, if thats what you mean." Kaname shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, i want to know, why have you come to Cross Academy? And what do you intend to do while you are here?" I sniggered.

"Well Kaname, that is for me to know and you to find out, now isn't it, so now please will you leave me alone, i am tired and i need to rest." I stood up and walked to the door and i was about to pull the handle, to open the door, when Kaname's strong hand wrapped around my wrist and he pinned me against the wall.

"Now Sophie, i do not want to do anything rash, but if you decide to hurt Yuki or even Zero, i will hunt you down and kill you, Understood?" I had to stifle my laugh at this point.

"Oh, Im so scared Lord Kaname, i'm quaking in my high knee leather boots." I pulled my right hand from out of Kaname's grasp and put it over my mouth and i thought to myself. 'Did i just call him Lord?' Kaname smiled a sweet, Sickly smile.

"Well it seems that even someone like you is being over come by the vampire instinct. You know you are really beautiful, i wouldn't mind you myself, if it wasn't for my dear Yuki, that is." I was blushing from his compliment, but i did manage to throw a sour face his way as he let me go.

"Kaname, please can you just leave." Kaname left without another word. I sat down on the bed deep in thought. 'Why is this so hard, what do i do now.'

There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, although it was barely audible. It was Sebastian, he entered quietly and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Sebastian, i have something to ask you." Sebastian smiled.

"Of course my lady, ask away." I moved close to Sebastian's ear and whispered.

"Will you to make a contract with me?" Sebastian sat there, shocked at what i had just asked of him.

"But Sophie if i make a contract with you, i will have to eat your soul and i don't want to do that." I looked him dead in the eye and frowned at him.

"You know Sebastian if i don't make the contract with you, then i will have to summon another demon, or i could even form one with Ciel." I smirked knowingly at him, because i knew that he wouldn't refuse, due to his hatered toward Ciel.

"Very well, i will make a contract with you, but i want you to have a few days to think about it before you go rushing into things." I huffed at Sebastian.

"Oh alright, but in three days i want to have signed a contract or i will summon another demon." I flopped backwards on the bed and stared at the red roof, i felt the bed rattle beneath me and in an instant the veiw of the roof was replaced by Sebastians face. His face moved close to mine and he kissed me with some passion, but somehow it felt as if he was holding back, like he was afraid of something. I pulled away.

"Hey Sebastian are you okay? You seem a bit off." He sighed and rolled of me, he was now lying next to me.

"It's just that i don't want to lose you." He nuzzled my hair, taking in my scent.

"You are the only thing that matters to me, Sophie and the fact that you are willing to give up your soul so easily, breaks my heart, are you really that hurt from what Kaname has done to you?" I led there thinking for a moment.

"Well it isn't the fact that he has turned me into a vampire that has hurt me, it's the fact that he is so selfish, that he will hurt anyone or anything just to get his own way and so i want him to feel the pain of losing something dear to him, like the pain i felt when i lost..." Sebastian turned to me looking confused.

"Lost? Lost who?" I realised my slip just in time and i just shrugged it off.

"No one, it doesn't matter." Sebastian didn't seem satisfied with my answer, but he left the subject anyway.

"Sebastian, stay with me tonight, at least until i fall asleep." Sebastian nodded his head and pulled me in tighter toward his body.

"Of course, my lady."

That night i had a dream, a dream that had always haunted me since the night of my turning. A dream, well nightmare about losing the closest person to me. My sister.


End file.
